Akai Yuki
by Palas Lis
Summary: O mais frio dos youkai’s foi atingido por um mal exclusivamente humano: o amor. Há diversas formas de conviver com isso... Ele escolheu as mais difíceis... ‹‹Oneshot›› ‹‹Rin e Sesshy›› ‹‹Presente para Mitz–chan››


**Em doce memória de Raquel Coutinho (minha pequena Rin-chan).**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Disclaimer –_**_ "Inuyasha" pertence a Takahashi Rumiko. _

* * *

**_Dedicated – _**_Essa simples e humilde história é dedicada alguém muito importante para mim: Mitz-chan! Desculpe não conseguir fazer algo melhor para você. T-T Lis-sama gosta muito da Mitz-chan. (Apesar de você nunca me dar atenção e ainda me chamar de louca. u.u")_

* * *

-

-

**Akai Yuki **

**Neve Vermelha **

_By Palas Lis _

_For Mitz-chan_

-

-

* * *

**Quantos anos já se passaram desde que tudo começou? Não sabia ao certo, mas em seus cálculos mais de uma década certamente se passara. **

**Passado, presente e futuro se misturam em sua mente, como as cores do céu em um fim de tarde. O passado foi invencível, o presente inquieto e o futuro imprevisível e incerto. **

**A mesmo percurso solitário o conduzia pelas densas florestas. A expressão altiva e fria era notável a qualquer criatura que se colocasse em seu caminho. Isso nunca mudou e, indubitavelmente, nunca mudaria. **

**O cheiro de flores invadiu suas narinas quando seus pés o guiaram para fora das sombras escuras de uma prolixa floresta. O campo era vasto em flores amarelas de todos os tamanhos e formatos. **

**Torceu o nariz, levemente. Não ia desviar seu caminho por desprezíveis plantas, mas o cheiro o irritava, trazendo lembranças das quais não queria ter sequer vivido. **

**Há anos, tudo o que queria era se vingar de Naraku, que havia deliberadamente enganado a ele, o príncipe das Terras do Oeste, Sesshoumaru. E, é claro, conseguiu sua tão esperada vingança. **

**Junto a seu meio-irmão, o hanyou Inuyasha, venceram a batalha terrível que se travara entre eles. Depois disso, nunca mais o viu, pois ele usara a Jóia de Quatro Almas para tornar-se um humano – pelo menos era o que ouvira dizer. Sesshoumaru acreditava que ele foi para o mundo da humana que diziam ser a reencarnação de uma sacerdotisa. **

**Entretanto, aquelas flores não faziam lembrar-se do seu inútil parente híbrido, mas de outra pessoa... **

**Sim, não conseguia esquecer aquela pequena garotinha que sempre o seguia. **

**Seu nome era... Era... Rin. **

**- Rin. – o nome saiu de seus lábios como um sopro. **

**Lembrava-se da menina extrovertida e saltitante que protegeu durante anos. Talvez aquela fosse a única lembrança boa que tivesse de seu passado. Talvez não, ela **_era_** a única lembrança boa. **

**Depois do dia que a deixou na aldeia de humanos, nunca mais a viu, porém, nunca conseguiu esquecê-la também. **

**Não se sentia orgulhoso pelo que fizera: Rin tinha quase seus dezessete anos quando percebeu que poderia estar sentindo alguma coisa **_a mais_**por ela do que um simples carinho. Sim, **_livrou-se _**dela por não aceitar o que estava sentindo. **

**Era um erro? Evidente. **

**Contudo, jamais voltaria atrás em uma decisão. Não aceitava erros. Era perfeito e seres perfeitos não erravam. Voltar atrás para buscá-la – depois de mais de três anos – era confessar que já errara em sua vida. **

**Ele rangeu os dentes. **

**Nunca confessaria isso. Jamais. **

**Sesshoumaru continuou sua marcha. Queria sair o mais rápido possível daquele campo, com o intuito de se libertar das indesejadas lembranças que trazia consigo. **

**Um cheiro estranho o fez parar. Não era um cheiro estranho... Era mais um cheiro **_conhecido._

**Os olhos dourados vasculharam o lugar agilmente. Estavam à procura do cheiro peculiar e agradável. O cheiro adocicado da pessoa que invadia seus pensamentos com tamanha veracidade que o deixava irado. **

**Passos foram ouvidos a suas costas e ele se virou, sem movimentos abruptos. Olhou a figura feminina que chegara saltitando, mas que ao vê-lo pareceu petrificar com um único pé tocando o chão. **

**Ali encontrava-se ela... A pequena Rin. **

**Em três anos não mudara muito, apenas os cabelos estavam mais longos e parecia mais magra. O rosto ainda tinha um brilho diferente e infantil, um sorriso doce e os olhos castanhos a mesma alegria e espontaneidade. **

**- S-Sesshoumaru-sama! – Rin rapidamente dobrou-se e ajoelhou, colocando a testa no chão. **

**Sesshoumaru olhou a atitude dela e, ao passar a admiração inicial, ele tornou a andar, passando direto pela garota prostrada ao chão. **

**Ela se levantou e ficou olhando as costas dele, com lágrimas nos olhos. **

**Ele parou de se mover ao sentir o cheiro das gotículas salgadas. **

**- Sesshoumaru-sama. **

**- Rin. **

**Eles permaneceram um curto período de tempo daquele jeito, mas pareceu uma eternidade, para ambos. **

**- Eu senti sua falta, Sesshoumaru-sama. – ela murmurou, começando a chorar. – Pensei que nunca mais o veria. **

**Sesshoumaru estranhou à atitude dela. Quando criança, Rin não costumava chorar, apesar de ter passado por inúmeras atitudes problemáticas e assustadoras para uma criança. Então por que agora, depois de crescida, ela chorava? **

**O youkai virou-se e encarou a menina. **

**Sentia ódio de si mesmo pelo que acontecia. **

**Detestava os humanos, desde que seu pai casara-se com uma humana, mas depois de conhecer Rin esse sentimento pareceu diminuir gradativamente... Até perceber que **_gostava_** de uma humana. **

**Isso era imperdoável. **

**Um imponente e poderoso youkai se **_apaixonar_** por uma reles humana. **

**Irredimível. **

**O pé direito do homem se moveu, querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível. Voltaria para seu castelo nas Terras do Oeste. Lá estaria livre daquele sentimento que o incomodava infatigavelmente. **

**Porém, as palavras e o ato de Rin a seguir o fez parar. **

**- Por que o senhor me deixou? – Rin saltou na direção dele e abraçou-o pela cintura, apertando fortemente o youkai. – Por quê? **

**Toda sua razão pareceu obscurecer-se. Foi tomado pela emoção do momento e passou o braço pelo pequeno corpo dela, num abraço. Sim, ele **_abraçou_** a garota. Loucura, tudo isso não passa de uma loucura, igual à de meu pai, Sesshoumaru pensou. **

**- Sesshoumaru-sama... – Rin soluçava. – Fiquei com tanto medo sem o senhor. **

**Por que o destino tem de tramar contra nós, Sesshoumaru perguntava-se. Se soubesse que ao entrar naquela densa floresta encontraria o motivo de sua fraqueza, jamais entraria ali. **

**Sim, Rin era sua **_única _**fraqueza. Todavia, ao abraçá-la, não pensava mais em livrar-se dela como da última vez... **

**- Sesshoumaru-sama, aishiteru. **

**A frase sussurrada dela o fez ficar desnorteado momentaneamente. Sabia que ela o amava, mas Rin nunca tinha dito isso antes por vergonha, mas como não sabia se voltaria a encontrá-lo, aproveitou a oportunidade. Talvez nunca mais teria outra oportunidade de se declarar. **

**- Onegai, não me deixe de novo. – ela suplicou, levantando o rosto banhado em lágrimas para encará-lo. – Deixe-me ir com o senhor. **

**- Rin... – ela chorou com mais força ao ouvir o tom de repreensão dele. **

**Ele não gostou disso. Não gostava de vê-la chorar. Não queria magoá-la, não novamente. Então, sem que tivesse controle sobre seus gestos, moveu a cabeça concordando com o pedido dela. Rin deu um gritinho estridente de alegria e abraçou-o mais forte, chorando de alegria. **

**Talvez aquele fosse seu pior erro... **

**Talvez aquele fosse seu **_único_** acerto... **

_-o-o-o- _

**Dias depois estavam nas Terras do Oeste, mais exatamente no castelo do falecido rei Taisho. **

**Sesshoumaru ainda não conseguia acreditar que concordara com aquela loucura. Trazer a garota para sua casa era uma loucura. Trazer o ponto de sua fraqueza para dividir o mesmo teto que ele era uma loucura. Um terrível erro. **

**Ele tinha consciência disso, então por que o fizera? **

**Eu estou perdendo a razão... Como meu pai, Sesshoumaru pensou ao lembrar-se das atitudes semelhantes quando o pai casara com Izayoi, a mãe de seu meio-irmão Inuyasha. O que acontecia com ele parecia algo hereditário, que seu pai lhe passara como uma maldição. **

**Sentado na varanda da grande sala de jantar de seu castelo, ele refletia sobre sua vida. Vestido com um quimono branco relativamente simples – apesar do tecido extremamente caro – ele olhava para o céu noturno estrelado e tranqüilo. **

**Entretanto, não adiantava deixá-la e ficar se martirizando por fazê-lo. Queria Rin **_perto _**de si. Gostava dela e não conseguia mais evitar esse sentimento. Era sufocante. Era como lutar contra uma correnteza. Lutar inutilmente. Batalhar e falhar miseravelmente. **

**- Sesshoumaru-sama? **

**A voz dela. O cheiro dela. O sorriso dela. O olhar dela. Tudo em Rin era fascinante. **

**- O que está fazendo? – ela perguntou, aproximando-se lentamente dele, vestida com um lindo quimono florido. Posicionou-se ao lado do youkai, esperando uma resposta. **

**- Pensando. **

**- Oh, sumimasen. – Rin levou o dedo ao lábio e ficou sem graça. Fez uma profunda reverência antes de virar-se para sair dali. – Não queria atrapalhar. É que perdi o sono e resolvi andar pela casa e... **

**- Fique. – ele a cortou. **

**Rin obedeceu imediatamente e sentou-se no mesmo banco que o youkai, com as mãos sobre o colo, timidamente. **

**O cheiro dela era quase alucinógeno. Inebriava-o. Atormentava-o. Consumia-o aos poucos, como uma doença que extingue lentamente as células do corpo. **

**Ele olhou-a de soslaio. Rin mantinha-se cabisbaixa, olhando para as mãos sobre o quimono. **

**Ao vê-la tão frágil e delicada, uma vontade incontrolável de beijá-la apossou-se dele. Uma vontade que o deixava quase fora de si. Descontrolado. Impulsivo. **

**Tornaria-se um ser fraco se a tomasse em seus braços? **

**Não teve tempo de raciocinar logicamente sobre o fato, apenas puxou Rin para perto de si e antes mesmo que ela tivesse alguma reação, Sesshoumaru a beijou ardentemente. Sentou-a em seu colo e aprofundou o beijo, no mesmo instante que suas mãos procuravam o _obi _do quimono para tirá-lo. **

**- Sesshoumaru-sama... – Rin parecia assustada com a atitude dele, apesar de estar gostando. – Eu... **

**- Rin, eu a quero. – ele falou, antes de pegá-la no colo e caminhar em direção ao seu quarto. – Quero **_agora._

**Rin sorriu e enlaçou o pescoço dele com os braços, feliz. **

**Sesshoumaru perdera o controle de seus sentimentos naquele momento. Não, perdera-o no instante que salvara a menininha do ataque dos lobos. Perdera no momento que deixou que a menina que o servira quando se feriu em luta aproximar-se dele. **

**Um turbilhão de emoções dominava-o, enquanto unia seu corpo ao de Rin, num ato de pura paixão e desejo. Contudo, não se arrependera do que fez. Não se arrependera de tê-la em seus braços. Não se arrependera de amá-la naquela madrugada. **

**Rin dormia em seu tórax envolta pelo lençol da cama, depois do ato consumado. Ela estava tranqüila, sentindo-se protegida com Sesshoumaru, como sempre. **

**Ele a olhou demoradamente. **

**Amava-a. **

**Agora tinha certeza disso. **

**Amava-a mais do que queria. Mais do que pensava ser capaz de amar. Mais do que um dia pensou amar alguém. **

**Ele beijou a testa coberta pela franja negra e segurou a pequena mão que estava pousada sobre seu peito nu. **

**Era a primeira vez em sua vida que sentira **_felicidade._** Então um pequeno sorriso formou-se em seu rosto ao admirá-la respirar lentamente. Um sorriso de felicidade e contentamento. O **_primeiro_** sorriso de toda sua existência, de toda uma vida. Um sorriso para **_ela. _

_-o-o-o- _

**Meses depois o Inverno chegara. Muito rigoroso, ele trouxe consigo a neve. O tempo permanecia extremamente frio e a neve cobria várias partes da cidade há dias. As Terras do Oeste não ficaram livres: todo o lugar era coberto por uma grossa camada de gelo. **

**Sesshoumaru olhava pela janela do quarto que dividia com Rin os flocos de neve caírem lentamente. Virou-se ao ouvir Rin mexer-se na cama e despertar. Sorriu **_novamente, _**como vinha acontecendo com mais facilidade nos últimos meses. **

**- Ohayo, Sesshoumaru-sama. – Rin cumprimentou com outro sorriso, puxando mais os grossos cobertores sobre o corpo. **

**- Ohayo, Rin. – ele respondeu, voltando os olhos para fora da casa. **

**- Eu estou com frio, Sesshoumaru-sama. – ela falou, fazendo biquinho. – Fique aqui comigo. **

**Ele não pensou duas vezes antes de levantar os cobertores e deitar ao lado dela. Abraçou-a e beijou o topo de sua cabeça, carinhosamente, arrepiando-se ao sentir os braços pequenos dela rodear sua cintura para abraçá-lo também. **

**Ele enrijeceu o corpo e ficou sério, subitamente. Não queria que Rin soubesse, mas sentia uma energia estranha. Uma energia maligna... Não, não era maligna, apenas profundamente magoada. **

**A porta do quarto foi aberta de uma vez, fazendo um enorme barulho ao bater com violência na parede. Rin assustou-se, escondendo-se nos braços de Sesshoumaru, dando um grito de medo. **

**- _Sssessshoumaru-sssama! _**

**Era aquele sapo chamado Jaken. Pensou que tinha se livrado dele quando derrotara Naraku, mas ele voltou para incomodá-lo. Além de entrar no seu quarto daquela maneira, ainda assustara Rin. Um servo imbecil. Sesshoumaru segurou a vontade de matá-lo. **

**- Espero que tenha um ótimo motivo para entrar no meu quarto dessa maneira..._­_ **

**- Algo terrível _essstá_ acontecendo! **

**As suspeitas de Sesshoumaru foram confirmadas e sua intenção de não preocupar Rin foi atrapalhada. Ele tentou se levantar, mas Rin segurava-o firmemente pelo quimono. Com delicadeza ele tirou os braços dela de cima de si e levantou-se, mostrando o porte altivo e imponente que possuía, exalando poder. **

**- Diga de uma vez o que é. **

**- Aquela humana... Aquela miko... – ele tropeçava nas palavras ao tentar falar. – Kikyou... **

**Sesshoumaru lembrou-se da humana que Naraku enganou para conseguir a Jóia de Quatro Almas, a mesma que Inuyasha tivera um caso há anos. Ele relacionou-a com a energia que sentia. Era dela... Tinha certeza. **

**- Ela vai usar o Shikon no Tama para aniquilar a raça youkai! **

**- A jóia já foi usada por Inuyasha e desapareceu. **

**- Iie! – ele balançou a cabeça para os lados. – Eu a **_vi_** com a jóia! **

**Sesshoumaru não teve tempo de trocar de roupa, apenas pegou a espada Toukijin. **

**- Aonde você vai, Sesshoumaru-sama? – Rin parou frente a ele para saber. **

**Ele não respondeu, apenas deu as costas para ela e sumiu pelos corredores do castelo, deixando uma chorosa Rin para trás. **

**Em uma velocidade extraordinária, ele procurou a energia da mulher. **

**Achou-a próximo ao poço pelo qual Inuyasha supostamente sumiu ao virar humano. Ela estava ali. Kikyou mantinha-se parada, olhando para dentro do poço. Em sua mão direita pendente ao lado do corpo encontrava-se uma pedra brilhando. Como ela conseguira a jóia que Inuyasha usara? Se é que ele realmente a usara. **

**Sesshoumaru olhou para outros youkai's que estavam ao redor dela. Todos apreensivos. Todos sabiam o que ela estava planejando fazer. Todos tinham **_medo_** do poder de uma miko, ainda mais um poder sustentado por mágoa e rancor. **

**A neve começava a cair com mais intensidade, ficando difícil mover os pés no chão, pois eles afundavam até o calcanhar. **

**Os olhos voltados para Kikyou analisavam cada movimento. Ela tremia. Tremia veementemente. Apesar de ser feita de terra e ossos, sentia frio. A morte de Naraku não era o bastante. Ela queria acabar com **_toda _**a raça youkai. **

**Antes que os youkai's fizessem algo, os lábios dela se moveram em algumas palavras que eles não compreendiam nem ouviram. Algumas palavras que pareciam ser uma magia, uma magia poderosíssima. Ela brilhou, a jóia brilhou, cegando os youkai's momentaneamente. **

**Sesshoumaru sentiu o corpo vibrar e o frio pareceu aumentar várias vezes. Misteriosamente suas garras e presas começaram a desaparecer. As marcas em seu rosto sumiram. Seu olfato perdeu a potência. Não tinha mais o poder youkai dentro de si. **

**Ele se tornara um... **_Humano. _

**Depois de olhar para si, Sesshoumaru levantou os olhos e olhou para os outros youkai's: todos não passavam de humanos agora. O rosto impassível dele contraiu-se visivelmente e o ele pareceu **_surpreso _**pela primeira vez na sua vida.**

**Como aquilo poderia ter acontecido? **

**Sesshoumaru olhou para Kikyou. As lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto pálido e deprimido. Naquele instante o corpo dela começou a desintegrar-se, até virar terra e voar com o vento. Sua vingança fora feita; poderia descansar em paz, finalmente. Vingara-se dos youkai's. Queria humilhá-los transformando-os em humanos... E conseguira. **

**Sem os sentidos apurados, Sesshoumaru não viu quando Rin vinha caminhando ao lado de um humano, que antes era Ah-Un, o youkai de duas cabeças que ela sempre estava em suas costas. Era um humano deformado, assim como alguns dos outros, mas não deixava de ser humano. **

**- Sesshoumaru-sama... – Rin se assustou com a nova aparência dele e aproximou-se lentamente. **

**Ele não falou nada, estático demais para se manifestar a respeito. **

**- O que aconteceu com você? – ela perguntou, tocando a pele gelada do rosto dele e passando os dedos pelos fios negros de seu cabelo. **

**- Eu sou um... Humano. – ele balbuciou, sem olhar para ela. **

**Rin abraçou-o, segurando para não chorar, sem sucesso. Amava-o de qualquer maneira, mas sabia que ele jamais aceitaria sua nova condição. Sesshoumaru sempre odiou os humanos... Como ele viveria sendo um agora? **

**- Por que você está chorando, Rin? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, sentindo o corpo pequeno dela tremer. **

**- Você odeia os humanos. Deve estar triste por não ser mais youkai. – Rin falava em meio a soluços; os lábios arroxeados e trepidantes. – E se Sesshoumaru-sama está triste, Rin também fica triste. **

**- Eu não... Odeio mais os humanos. **

**- Hã? – Rin levantou os olhos amendoados para ele. – Demo... **

**- Eu amo você. – Sesshoumaru falou muito baixo, na altura que apenas ela ouviu. – Você é humana. **

**Rin sorriu e abraçou-o mais forte que seus braços trêmulos de frio permitiram, buscando carinho e calor de Sesshoumaru. **

**Ele passou um braço pelo corpo pequeno e beijou o topo da cabeça dela, tirando com a outra mão alguns flocos de neve que se alojaram nos fios negros. **

**Era uma condição que Sesshoumaru nunca quis estar. Nunca quis ser um humano, mas, inacreditavelmente, aquilo não tinha importância para ele no momento. Quando Rin estava presa em seus braços, a única coisa que importava era ela. Somente ela importava, somente. **

**Segundos depois Rin e Sesshoumaru se viraram para a movimentação que se fez atrás deles. Muitos humanos, com tochas e armas estavam ali, prontos para atacar e matar todos aqueles seres que permaneciam ainda surpresos com sua nova forma. **

**Kikyou planejara tudo. Tudo. Ela não queria que sobrasse um youkai sequer, mesmo que agora eles não passassem de simples humanos. Queria todos **_mortos. _**Sabia que como youkai's os humanos não teriam como vencê-los, por isso tornara-os humanos. Uma astúcia incrível e admirável. Um plano perfeito. **

**- Vocês vão morrer! – os humanos começaram a atacar e o ex-youkai's não tinham como se defender e morreriam facilmente na mão dos humanos. – Morram todos! **

**- Sesshoumaru-sama, vamos ter que sair daqui... – Rin puxou a manga do quimono dele, amedrontada com o súbito ataque. – Vamos. **

**- Eu nunca fujo. Não vou começar agora. – ele não olhou para ela ao falar; seus olhos agora castanhos escuros presos em algum ponto no horizonte, vagos. – Este Sesshoumaru lutará. **

**- Onegai... – Rin suplicou, mas Sesshoumaru calou-a com os dedos em seus lábios. **

**- Jaken, leve Rin daqui. – ele ordenou, olhando pelo canto dos olhos o humano anão que o youkai sapo virara. **

**- Eu quero ficar com você e... **

**- Você vai me desobedecer, Rin? – Sesshoumaru indagou. **

**- Iie. Eu nunca faria isso. – Rin balançou a cabeça para os lados para enfatizar sua resposta. – Mas tenho medo que se machuque. **

**- Não tenha. – Sesshoumaru falou, virando-se para preparar-se para lutar. – Vá com ele, Rin. É uma **_ordem. _

**Rin, mesmo não querendo se afastar dele, acenou com a cabeça em concordância. **_Jamais_ **desobedecera Sesshoumaru. Não começaria naquele momento. Afastou-se com Jaken e Ah-Un, vendo o Sesshoumaru humano lutar. Temia que algo acontecesse a ele. Apesar de ser forte e saber muito bem se defender, agora ele era **_apenas _**um humano. **

**Sesshoumaru viu a situação ao seu redor: muitos youkai's mortos e muitos humanos mortos pelo chão coberto por neve. Ele sabia que aquele era o fim da raça youkai. Sempre julgou que isso nunca aconteceria, mas sim o contrário. Achava que os humanos seriam subjugados pelos youkai's e não existiriam mais humanos na Terra. **

**Doce ilusão. **

**Agora o que acontecia ia totalmente contra o que pensava. Youkai's deixariam de existir. A raça forte e poderosa destruída por conta da mágoa do coração de uma humana apaixonada. **

**O amor era um sentimento que Sesshoumaru jamais entenderia, mesmo que tentasse. **

**Ele atacou mais um humano e quebrou seu pescoço, deixando-o cair ao chão depois. Um grito feminino o fez virar-se e correr instantaneamente para direção dele. A sua frente, no amplo campo enevoado, Rin ficou encolhida perto de uma árvore, cercada por humanos. Os corpos de Jaken e Ah-Un inertes e sangrando ao chão. **

**Os olhos de Sesshoumaru se estreitaram e ele rosnou de raiva. Eles tentavam matar a mulher que amava. Matar a **_única_** pessoa que amava. Nunca os perdoaria por isso. Atacou-os sem dó nem piedade, não ligando por alguns não passarem de adolescentes. **

**- S-Sesshoumaru-sama... – Rin o viu lutar e assustou-se quando respingos de sangue espiraram em seus joelhos. – Kami... **

**Destruiu todos, como sempre. Ele se virou para Rin e deu alguns passos para se aproximar dela e voltarem para seu castelo, mas o que aconteceu a seguir mudou completamente seus planos. Alguém estava atrás de Rin, com uma espada, pronto para dilacerar o pequeno corpo dela com a lâmina prateada. **

**A cena o fez **_temer. _**Seu coração humano se apertou. Era um sentimento estranho... Sentia **_medo. _**Medo de perdê-la, de nunca mais tê-la em seus braços, medo de Rin morrer. Um sentimento que nunca sentiu e acreditava que morreria sem conhecê-lo. **

**Ele correu, mas sua velocidade não era a mesma de antes. Não chegaria a tempo de impedir que o golpe fosse dado. A única coisa que poderia fazer era impedir que o golpe encontrasse seu alvo... Ou pelo menos que encontrasse **_outro_** alvo. **

**Sesshoumaru puxou Rin contra seu corpo, mostrando os dentes em sinal de sofrimento ao sentir à dor aguda da espada cravada em suas costas. Ele baixou os olhos e viu a ponta metálica aparecer em sua barriga. Ele fora atravessado com a lâmina afiada. **

**- S-Sesshou... Maru-sama... – Rin não conseguia acreditar no que via. **

**Sesshoumaru esticou o braço para trás de si e puxou a espada, dando um pequeno gemido de dor. Antes de cair de joelhos no chão, ele cortou a cabeça do homem que o atingira e jogou a espada sobre o corpo dele com desdém. **

**- Kami... – Rin ajoelhou frente a Sesshoumaru, levando a mão ao ferimento que sangrava em abundância, manchando o quimono branco e pingando na neve. – Por que fez... Isso? Sesshoumaru-sama... Eu, não, Kami... **

**- Minha... – Sesshoumaru falou, fracamente, tocando o rosto dela, sentindo-a tremer violentamente. Sua vista ficou turva e cerrou os olhos para visualizá-la. – Rin... **

**- Não me deixe, Sesshoumaru-sama... – Rin chorava, abraçada a ele, mas ao sentir o corpo dele tombar para o lado, deu um grito de desespero. – Você não devia ter feito isso... Eu devia morrer! **

**- Não diga isso. – Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso, sentindo o corpo perder a vida rapidamente. – Você... Ficará bem. **

**- Kami... Não me deixe! – Rin debruçou sobre o corpo dele e chorou copiosamente. – Onegai! **

**- Sayonara, Rin... – as últimas palavras dele foram pronunciadas com um sorriso apaixonado. Ele se esforçou o máximo que conseguiu para tocar os lábios dela com os seus... Uma última vez. – Zutto aishite'ru... **

**Ele não ouviu mais o choro dela, nem sentiu mais dor ou frio, nem viu mais a luz do dia. Tudo escureceu gradualmente, até não haver mais claridade alguma. O rosto pálido era lavado pelas lágrimas da garota. Seu corpo perdeu totalmente a vida; a cabeça pendendo nos braços finos de Rin. **

**O sangue puro de youkai que outrora o orgulhava escorreu por entre a neve, manchando-a. O líquido vermelho transformara os flocos brancos num tapete rubro. A neve tornara-se vermelha. Neve Vermelha. Akai Yuki. **

**A franja – agora negra – caía nos olhos castanhos escuros, com as pupilas dilatadas e o olhar vago. As pálpebras pesaram e fecharam lentamente, para nunca mais se abrirem. **

**A última visão que teve foi Rin, ainda abraçada a ele, chorando em desespero pela perda do único homem que amara, pela única pessoa que sempre a protegera de tudo. **

**Sua doce Rin. **

**A vida de Sesshoumaru era sem sentido até conhecê-la. Agora ele percebia isso. O vazio que tinha dentro de seu peito fora **_ela _**quem preenchera. Rin deu um sentido para ele. Não conseguiria prosseguir sem ela, sem seu sorriso, sem seu cheiro, sem seu toque. **

**Seu amor por ela o fez querer viver. Seu amor por ela o fez querer morrer para protegê-la. **

**Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios dele, um sorriso de satisfação. Não desejaria morrer de outra maneira. Não desejaria morrer por mais ninguém, apenas por aquela menina alegre e inocente que sempre esteve com ele. Apenas por aquela que o fizera **_feliz._

**Apenas por Rin. **

**

* * *

**

-

-

**Owari **

**Fim**

**-**

**- **

**

* * *

**

_**Início – **__06 de Fevereiro de 2006_

_**Término – **__09 de Setembro de 2006 _

* * *

****

****

**_Notas da Autora – _**_Olá, pessoal! Aqui está meu primeiro oneshot com Rin e Sesshy. Aproveitem! _

_Essa fanfic mostra minha hipótese de como a raça youkai foi extinta da Terra, pois é evidente que isso aconteceu, uma vez que na era de Kagome eles não existem, mesmo que vivam bem mais do que os humanos. _

_Ah, outra coisa: eu não sou boa com oneshot. u.u" Eu tentei, mas não consigo colocar tudo em um único capítulo. Sempre acho meus fanfics de um único capítulo vagos e bobos. u.u _

_"Zutto aishite'ru" quer dizer "Sempre te amarei". :-D _

_Espero que gostem e não deixem de comentar, certo? _

_Agradecimento a Dany, por gentilmente revisar para mim. Beijos, amiga! _

_Hum... É só isso... o.o _

_Beijos,  
Lis_


End file.
